disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie
Marie is a character created by the user agentjayhawk. Application located here. Abilities Marie’s abilities include talking and singing like a human girl, clawing, and biting. Personality She is prissy and ladylike most of the time, but caring and sweet when she needs to be. She can also be quite sarcastic and feisty at times. Opinions of Other Characters Thomas O’Malley: loves him as if he were her real father Duchess: loves her as a daughter ought to love her mother Her brothers: doesn’t really care for them when they tease her, but deep down she really loves them, too Oliver: has a crush on him Oliver, Bolt, Cody, and Kopa: thinks of them as good friends History Marie was born the middle child in a litter of three to Duchess and a thus-far unknown father. She grew up in the care of Madame Bonfamille with her mother and brothers. When she was just over a half-year old, her mistress' butler, Edgar, heard of how Madame was planning to leave her French estate to the cats, and not to him. Outraged, Edgar concocted a scheme to get rid of the cats, and nearly succeeded. However, the morning after Marie, Duchess, Toulouse, and Berlioz had been dropped out in the French countryside, along came Thomas O' Malley, who helped them get back home. Edgar was shocked to see that they had made it home, and in one last desperate attempt to get rid of them, he tied them in a sack and tried to ship them off to Timbuktu. However, Thomas and his alley cat friends, along with the other friends of Marie and her family came to the rescue and got rid of Edgar by locking him in the trunk he tried to lock the cats in, causing him to get shipped off to Timbuktu instead. Duchess and Thomas O' Malley were "married" shortly after, and Marie and her brothers lovingly accepted him as their new dad. Just days later, the call went out to all heroes from the wizard Yen Sid. Marie responded to the call and joined the heroes. Threads Participated In The Young Guards Marie, Oliver, Cody, Lucky, Scamp, Two-Tone, and Tripod are given some combat training by Akela. Other *Marie is a small white kitten. She has long, beautiful white fur and bright blue eyes with long lashes; out of the 3 kittens, she bears the strongest resemblance to her mother. Her nose and paw pads are light pink, and she has 3 or 4 whiskers on either side of her face. Marie wears a large pink bow around her neck and another pink bow, which is smaller, decorating a tuft of fur on her head. *This is an account of how Marie left her family and home when she was called to join the conflict: Marie didn't know why or where she was being called. All she knew was that she had been called, and she needed to leave now. She jumped up onto the window sill in the window of the room where she and her family slept. Taking one last look at the bed where her family rested peacefully, she wondered ''Will they miss me? She had a feeling that her stepfather, Thomas O' Malley, would miss her. Her mother, Duchess, definitely would. As for her bothers, Toulouse and Berlioz? Well, time would tell in their case. Of course, she loved those two in spite of their constant antics at her expense. Maybe they'll all come after me someday soon. Marie felt tears in her eyes as she quietly said, "Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, Mama. Goodbye, Toulouse and Berlioz. I will miss you all."'' And with that, she squeezed through the gap in the partially-open window, and left to seek adventure, in a world all but unfamiliar to her. Gallery Marie.png Marie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lovely Characters